


A Gentleman’s Comfort

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Soothing His Lady’s Woes [1]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fiancée/Fiancé, Jealous!Reader, Jealousy, Persona 5/Tokyo Ghoul AU, Self-indulgent order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: It was supposed to be a relaxing coffee date.Even if it was a coffee date with Akira’s friends, you didn’t mind.What you did mind was a woman of head-turning beauty ogling your husband-to-be like a piece of meat.What you did mind was the same woman staring at you like you were some annoying bug, one that had to be crushed.You need to be reminded who Akira has eyes for.He will gladly remind you of it, however many times it takes.





	A Gentleman’s Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent order. Order placed by myself, to myself a while ago. Please enjoy.

A sigh left your pursed lips as you stood in front of the full-body mirror in the bedroom you shared with Akira, clothed in only a nightshirt, its hem brushing against your bare knees. A bra strap peeked out from the collar of the nightshirt, the v-shaped collar that exposed a teasing glimpse of your cleavage, and nothing else.

_She was so pretty, prettier than me._

_Beauty and brains… No wonder the guys were drooling over her…_

_Seriously… It’s unfair, so fucking unfair!_

_She tried to show me up… Damn her, damn her, damn her!_

_She only got looked at so much because that bespectacled bitch was stacked!_

Such were the thoughts that crossed your mind as your hands roamed the various bumps and curves of your body, going so far as to grip the smooth roundness of your breasts, squeezing them through your thin nightshirt, through the padded cups of your bra.

Once again, a sigh left your pursed lips, one that was of clear annoyance as your brows pinched the slant of your eyes, glaring at your reflection. Your mirror self mimicked your expression perfectly, and you could see tears pricking at the corner of your eyes, breathing a huff as you scowled.

“Hey man… Check her out! Hottie alert!”

Ryuji’s voice echoed in your mind, shooting a grin as a purple-haired, bespectacled woman entered the coffee shop: Anteiku. She was clad in a flowing dress, the heels of her shoes clicking as she walked by the table where you and Akira sat with your friends. Yusuke raised his hands, peering at the woman through his fingers, held together reminiscent of an artist trying to capture a perfect muse on a canvas.

“Beautiful… I wish I could capture her likeness on a canvas.”

Futaba clicked her tongue, raising a hand and readjusting her round glasses, scowling at Yusuke.

“You and your obsession with art… Stupid Inari.”

You remembered giggling as Futaba and Yusuke began to argue back and forth, sparing Akira a small glance, breathing a hum into your steaming cup of coffee as your fiancé held your hand under the table. Specifically, the hand that proudly displayed an engagement ring. Akira slowly, carefully stroked your knuckles with his thumb, sipping on his cup of coffee with his free hand.

“Hey, c’mon man… Be honest! Whaddaya think of her? Huh? Huh?”

“I dunno. She’s cute, I guess?”

Upon hearing the words that left Akira’s lips, the hand that was wrapped around your coffee cup tightened its grip.

“You _guess_? Man, have you even _looked_ at her?!”

“You seem to forget that Akira is in a _relationship_ , Sakamoto.”

Makoto’s point was driven home, pointing a red-eyed glower on Ryuji as he swiveled around in his chair, pointing his brown eyes on the young woman as she sat down at a table, smiling as a waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of her, bowing before leaving to attend to another customer.

“Huh… So she’s a bookworm?”

Curious, you shifted in your seat, pointing a stare on the woman in question. You watched as she dug out a novel from her bag, the pages fluttering as it was opened, stopping at a particular part.

“She’s so cute, but… She’s so nerdy too.”

“Rude!”

“As always, you have no aesthetics.”

“Keep it down. If we get kicked out of here because the manager overheard you insulting a customer…”

Sighing, you halfheartedly listened to your friends’ comments, draining the last of your coffee, smiling to yourself as Akira continued to rub circles over your knuckles with a thumb. Occasionally, you felt him shifting closer to you unconsciously, and were it not for your friends, the customers and employees of the coffee shop, Anteiku…

You wouldn’t have to quell the desire to rest your head on his shoulder.

You wouldn’t have to quash the need to glance up at him, your irises shining with love.

Sadly, you were a bit of a shy mouse when it came to public displays of affection that went beyond holding hands, or Akira’s arm slipping around your waist, or kisses to the cheeks.

However, the tranquility was shattered when Ryuji had swiveled back around, leaning forward in clear excitement as he bumped your bag, knocking it to the ground.

“Shit. Sorry, my bad.”

“It’s fine, Sakamoto. I’ll get it.”

You reached down at the same time Akira had, glancing at him with a smile and a hint of rose pink dusting your cheeks—only for a third hand to show itself, feminine digits resting over Akira’s knuckles.

Slowly, carefully, the latest release by Sen Takatsuki, a well-known horror novelist, The Black Goat’s Egg, was picked up. A pair of amethyst irises glanced at the cover as the young woman stood upright, sparing a glance at Akira.

“Is this yours?”

In the here and now, your jaw became set as your teeth ground against each other, glaring at your reflection as the woman’s voice filtered through your mind.

“My fiancée’s.”

Akira’s response earned you a glance from the bespectacled woman, and despite her pleasant smile…

You could never forget the way her purple gaze glared icily into you, and you swore that for a few moments, your heart skipped a beat or two as you hitched in a breath, looking away from her as cold sweat started to form on your crown. The way she looked at you reminded you of how one would view a cockroach. Meaningless. An eyesore. She looked at you as though you simply had to be crushed under the full weight of her, aided by her powerful stare and the low heels of her shoes.

However…

You looked back, quietly surprised to see that she was no longer staring—no, glaring—at you. The chilling look in her amethyst irises was gone, as though she hadn’t been quietly glaring daggers at you just a few seconds ago.

“Oh, you interested in that long-ass book?”

Makoto breathed a sigh. “Sakamoto…”

“Oh no, please don’t think he’s bothering me. Yes. Takatsuki is a genius. Do you appreciate it too, um…?”

“Akira. Akira Kurusu, and yes. I find her writing to be quite refreshing, actually.”

You didn’t miss the way her lips quirked at the edges, her glasses shimmering as she smiled almost _too_ pleasantly at your fiancé.

You couldn’t recall much of what happened beyond that.

You recalled how Akira and the woman—Rize Kamishiro—had talked back and forth, divulging in all sorts of “nerd talk,” as Ryuji had coined it. Your friends occasionally tossed in their suggestions to the bespectacled beauty, and you simply sat in your seat, your lips pursed as you quietly sulked.

You recalled how your friends left one by one until it was just you, Akira, and Rize.

You recalled how silently pleased you were as the woman finally left the coffee shop, bidding Akira a farewell—but not before tossing you one last parting glare, trading a sneer with you the moment Akira called a waitress over, ready to pay before you both left.

In the here and now, you still stood in front of the full-body mirror, your hands leaving your chest as you spared a stare at your barely clothed self.

In the here and now, the corner of your eyes pricked with heated moisture.

In the here and now, you sniffled as tears trickled down your cheeks.

In the here and now, you grumbled to yourself under your breath, pointing a misty-eyed glare at your reflection.

“Maybe I should go on a diet…”

“I should probably exercise a bit more.”

“I could cut down on the sweets a bit… Just a bit, though.”

“Unfair, unfair, unfair…! She was so pretty, and I’m… I’m plain, average, and—!”

“Treasure, who are you talking to?”

You drew in a breath as arms wrapped around you, as a voice whispered into your ear, voicing a content hum as he breathed in your scent.

“N-No one, Akira! Just… Just myself.”

“…Darling, are you okay?”

“…No,” you admitted softly, blinking as fresh tears slid down your cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

“…Akira, am I… Am I good enough for you?”

“Why are you asking me that? Dearest, I asked for your hand in marriage. Do you doubt my love for you?”

“No, I don’t, but… I’m just… I’m just…”

You swallowed a gulp, one that you swore was the size of a baseball. You took in a slow, shaky breath as you all but whispered one word.

The moment the word “jealous” left your quivering lips, Akira did something you didn’t expect him to do.

He laughed.

His breathy chuckle warmed your neck as he pressed a kiss to it, following through with a kiss to your thinly clothed shoulder.

“This is about that woman at Anteiku, right? Rize?”

“Yes,” you muttered bitterly, your body shuddering as Akira hummed in understanding.

“That’s so adorable, Treasure.”

“I-It is not, and don’t laugh at me, Akira!”

“My apologies, love, but need I remind you that _you_ are my bride-to-be?”

“W-Well,” you stuttered, renewed heat flaring your cheeks as Akira’s hands began to skim up and down your body.

“A reminder would be nice,” you concluded, your eyes meeting Akira’s as you both glanced into the mirror.

Akira’s voice dripped with warm affection and lustful promises as he cooed into your ear.

“If that is your wish… That won’t be a problem. I will remind you as many times as you’d like.”


End file.
